


Silly Games

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy stay up late, playing silly little games that lead to bigger things.
Relationships: Sandy Cheeks/SpongeBob SquarePants
Kudos: 15





	Silly Games

Spongebob hummed as he looked at the cards in his hands, sweat poured down his face as he slowly pulled a card in his hand before shaking his head, he couldn't afford to lose to her, he was already down to his shirt and his pants, if he lost, he’d be down to just his pants and underwear, he couldn't expose himself to her.

Sandy herself was a master at this game, “Hurry up already, Squarepants!” Sandy shouted at him as she took another sip from her glass, they had been drinking, well, she had, she was on her what, 4th bottle? and he wasn't even finished with his first.

Spongebob sighed as he laid down a card, and Sandy sighed, “Damn it Sponge.” she cursed as she put her drink down, “Fine, This doesn't mean anything Squarepants.” she said before she started to take her shirt off, tossing it to the side, she glared at him as he stared at her bra that was supporting her, “What are y'all looking at?”

Spongebob’s face flushed red before he shook his head and looked away, “Uh, N, nothing.” he said before he looked back down at his cards, or rather, what he tried to hide behind the cards.

This was a very dangerous game, and he’d gotten lucky, “Ok Squarepants, it's my turn.” she said as she threw her card down, and he bit his lip as he laid his down. He jumped when Sandy slammed her fist down onto her floor, “HAH! Now, y'all have to take off yer shirt.” she pointed at him.

“My shirt, I- Sandy-” “No, you have to do it, no matter what, I took mine off, now you have to take off yours.” she said, Spongebob hummed, setting his cards down before he started to take off his shirt in front of her, starting with the top button.

While Sandy sat back and watched, she didn't know why she was into this, watching as her best friend humiliated himself by stripping in front of her. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, right?

“There.” he said as he tossed the shirt to the floor before he crossed his arms over his chest a little as he felt even more uncomfortable, only two more items to go, and he’d be naked, and not at the best time either.

“Ok, your turn sponge.” she said as she waited for him to lay down another card, he smiled a little after he’d pulled a card from the deck, this was a good hand, there was no way that she’d beat this he thought as he laid his cards down, “Looks like I-” “lose.” she said as she threw hers down and started to laugh.

“No.” he said as he stared at the cards in disbelief, “No, Sandy, I can't.” he shook his head, “I don't want to play this game no more.” he said as he scooted back before using his hands to cover his pants.

“No Squarepants, you can't quit now, take them britches off.” she said, and he shook his head, “I, I can't- this is a bad game i-” “Oh come on, if it were me you’d want me to take my pants off.” she said, and he bit his lip, she wasn't wrong, “but I wouldn't make you, Ah! Sandy wait!” Spongebob screamed as Sandy had taken it upon herself to help him take his pants off.

“Oh stop being a baby.” she looked up at his face before she looked down and was silenced once she noticed the lump in his pants, she glanced up at him, “I, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.” he said before she started to unbutton his pants.

“Sandy-” Sandy bit her lip as she slowly slid the zipper down, letting her knuckles brush over his pants as she lowered the zipper, Spongebob’s face was unbelievably red, watching as she sat on her knees to take his pants off, and giving her a chance to witness his erection, hed expected her to toss him out, but she was curious.

Sandy sat back as she watched him step out of his pants, all that was left were his underwear, she glanced up at his face before he sat down, covering himself with his hands, “Um.. i, it's your turn.” he said.

Sandy nodded, picking up some more cards, she took a second to sort through them, while she’d occasionally glance at him, he was avoiding her stare, he didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to finish this game and get out of here.

Sandy sighed as she laid her cards down, Spongebob looked up at her after she’d thrown her cards, a small smile crept across his face before he tossed his down, “I win-” he said, and she looked up at him, “Ok, what do you want me to take off?” she asked until he pointed down to her blue jean shorts.

Sandy grinned, “You wanna take em off?” she asked him, “I mean, I'm the one who took yers off.” she reminded, “Uh.. I don't-” he started before she stood on her knees again and pulled him closer, “Here, I'll help ya.” she said as she unhooked her button.

He accepted, and he’d began to slowly take her shorts off, looking at her panties beneath her pants, he felt down her legs as he slid them down around her ankles before he looked at her legs that were still standing in front of him, he held his breath as he let his hand brush up the back of her right leg before he came to a stop at her thigh when he finally realized what he had been doing he retracted his hand and apologized.

Sandy sighed as she stared down at him, “You wanna play a different game?” she asked him, and he looked up at her, and nodded, “yes please.” he said as he started to pick his clothes back up when she stopped him, smiling down at him, “Y'all don't need those for this new game.” she said, and he blinked.

“I, I don't? Just, what kind of game do you have in mind?” he asked her, and she shrugged, “I was thinkin of something along the lines of truth or dare.” she said, “T, truth or dare?” he asked.

“That's right, come on, it’ll be fun.” she said as she sat down and motioned for him to sit back down, Spongebob sighed as he looked at the door before looking back at her before he took his seat, “ok, who goes first?” he asked, and she hummed, “we’ll flip a coin.” she said, “Heads.” she called, leaving Spongebob with tails.

Sandy smiled as it landed on heads, of course, she looked up at him, “Truth or dare, Spongebob.” she said, and he hummed, “truth.”

“ok, is it true you’ve never kissed anyone?” she asked, Spongebob blushed at her question, he played with his toes a little, “uh.. n, no.” he answered, “Really? who was it?” she asked, Spongebob shrugged, “You don't know her, I don't talk to her anymore though.” he shook his head.

Sandy nodded, “yeah, truth or dare.” he said, “Truth.” “Have you ever been kissed?” he asked her, and she smiled, “Yes, it was by some boy up in texas, back before i moved here.” she answered, and he nodded, “Was he your boyfriend?” he asked her, and Sandy nodded, “yeah, but we broke up.” she answered, “because you moved here, do you miss him?” he asked, and she shook her head, “He cheated, and no.” she answered.

Spongebob shook his head, “I'm sorry.” he said, sandy smiled, “Don't worry about it, if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have met y'all.” she smiled, and he smiled back, “then I'm glad that it happened, still, you didn't deserve to be cheated on.” he said, “but, it's his loss, you know? I mean, I think you’re a beautiful girl, the smartest person I know, and you’re sweet, when you want to be.” he said, Sandy shook her head.

“Truth or Dare.” she asked him, Spongebob hummed, “I already chose truth, so, i guess, dare?” he answered, “I dare you to, kiss me.” “Never mind, I choose truth, uh- truth.” he said, and sandy shook her head, sitting up some, “nope, too late, you have to kiss me.” she said as she scooted closer to him, “Please?” she asked, looking at him with a face he couldn't say no to.

Sandy giggled a little as he gave in, “fine, but just one.” he said as he took off his helmet, and she nodded, puckering her lips, the kiss lasted less than a second, it was just a peck on the cheek, Sandy’s jaw dropped, “No! Squarepants, i want a real kiss on the lips.” she demanded.

“but, sandy.” she wouldn't have it, Spongebob sighed, looking at her lips, “ok, on the lips.” he said as he leaned into her looking into her eyes for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and kissed her.

Spongebob let out a moan as she pulled him in closer, sitting up a little as she brought the kiss in deeper. Spongebob moaned as he accepted her, opening his mouth to her as she hugged him, tugging him closer by his chest.

“Uhm.” Spongebob moaned as she sucked on his bottom lip which sent a cold shock through his body, before she brought him back in, she had climbed over his lap, while holding his face, she pulled back a bit to look down at what's been jabbing her.

“It's your turn.” she said as she looked at his face, “oh, ok- hmm, Truth or dare?” he asked, and she smiled, “truth.” she grinned, and he frowned a little, before looking away, he’d expected dare, but now truth, this wasn't so bad, he looked down at his erection that he’d seen her staring at.

“Um, d, do you masterbate?” he asked her, looking at her face, Sandy smiled at him, liking that he was starting to ask these sort of things, “Isn't that a bit personal?” she asked, Spongebob shrugged, “Maybe, but i don't care, do you?” he asked, “Well, I mean, yeah, what girl doesn't?” she asked, and he scoffed, “Really? do you have a favorite toy you like to use?” he asked, and she grinned, “That's two quetions, mister, you’re only supposed to ask one.”

“It's a follow up, besides, i think i deserve the right to ask since you did when it was my turn.” he said, and she shook her head, “well if I have to answer, i have a few i like to use, but, i guess the one I like most would have to be, my vibrator.” she answered that he shook his head to, “you said you had a few toys, how many do you have? do you use all of them?” he asked.

“hmm, does knowing this turn you on or something?” she asked, but he didn't answer, “Truth or dare.”

“Truth.” 

“Where's the weirdest place you’ve ever gone solo?” Sandy grinned, Spongebob blushed at that and rubbed his face, “oh, was it bad?” she asked, Spongebob shook his head, “It was at the krusty krab, in the janitors closet.” he answered.

“i guess i’d have to say, in a porta potty- we were celebrating the fourth of july at that one nature park, and there were those girls in wet t shirts, you know and- i think i've said too much.” he said as he reached for a random pillow and put it in his lap.

“Oh, I think I remember that year, so that wasn't a mayo stain i saw on yer shirt.” Sandy laughed, “Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't.” he smirked, “hm your turn, truth or dare, you can't pick truth again, Miss Cheeks.” Spongebob said, “awe, alright, dare.” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Spongebob hummed, “what would be a good dare for you to..” he said as he rubbed his chin as his eyes scanned her body, “I dunno, you could dare me to kiss ya, or to-” “Take your bra off.”

“Pardon?” she cocked her brow, Spongebob grinned, “Take. Your. Bra. Off.” he said as he pointed to her chest, Sandy looked down for a second, “Now hang on now, Squarepants-``''Are you saying that you won't be taking it off? and that you’ll be breaking the rules?” he asked, “fine.” she said as she reached behind her and started to unhook her bra.

Spongebob sat silent as she’d tossed her bra to the side, staring at her breasts, he nodded before looking up at her face, “Truth or dare.”

Spongebob smiled, “Truth.”

“What? that's not fair!” Sandy shouted at him, “How is it not fair, you chose truth for two rounds in a row, and now, it's my turn.”

“but-” “Truth, Sandy.” he crossed his arms, Sandy groaned while taking her glass and bringing it to her lips, she glanced at his underwear, biting her lip, “How big is it?” she asked, he looked down, before looking at her with a smirk, “How big is what?” he asked.

“You know what I'm talking about, is it true that your penis is less than 6 inches.” she said, and Spongebob shook his head, “7.” he answered while taking his bottle to his lips, Sandy nodded, “Truth or dare, Sandy.”

“Truth.” 

“is it true that- you're playing this game because you want to have sex with me?” he asked, Sandy shrugged, “mm, kinda.” she said, “Do you want to have sex with me, Spongebob?” she asked, and he scoffed, “I'm the one asking questions here.” he said.

“Truth, or dare, and ya better choose dare.” she glared at him, he held his hands up in defense, “ok, dare.”

“Take your underwear off, i wanna see it.” she gestured towards his boner that he no longer tried to hide. Spongebob groaned as he stood up, staring at her face as he began to slide them off, letting his cock spring out.

Sandy bit her lip as she stared at her, “now- play with it.” she said, Spongebob bit his lip before he reached down and started to stroke it, Sandy sat back a little, biting her lip as he continued.

He could stop now but, with that look on her face, and how she was squeezing her breasts, he didn't want to, plus, this was what he needed, of course, his hands weren't Sandy’s but, that would change.

“Why don't you help me?” he asked, Sandy looked at his face before she got closer, Spongebob reached for her hand and lead it to the base of his cock, “You want it so bad, I dare you to give it a kiss.” he said, sandy looked up at his face, before he reached down to her head and pushed her closer to it.

“Mm.” sandy moaned as she leaned in to kiss it, but of course she couldn't just leave it with a kiss, “Hmm, sandy.” he moaned as she started to give him a blow job, “Uhn Sandy!” he moaned louder as he held the back of her neck as she kept sucking his dick.

Sandy let out a little yelp as Spongebob laid her down on the floor, kissing her lips, before started to place kisses down her neck, licking her as he went lower until he reached her panties, he looked up at her face, “Hmm, Dare me to take them off?” he asked as he brushed his fingers against her.

Sandy nodded, biting her lip as she lifted herself up a little to let him take them off easier, Spongebob smiled down at her, mm, it looked too good.

“Dare me to eat you out?” he asked as he lowered his lips down to her, “Hnn.. hmm” she couldn't think of an answer, “barnacles Sandy, I haven't even touched you, and you’re already this wet.” he shook his head before he ran two of his fingers over her before finally spreading her lips, “hmm, Spongebob.” Sandy began to squirm until she let out a gasp when he leaned down and dragged his tongue up to her clit.

“mm.” he moaned as he made her spread her legs wider as he then started to eat her out, “Sponge!” Sandy pushed his head in further as she wrapped her legs around his head until he picked his head up, watching her face as he’d started to finger her.

“Is it true that you like it when I do this?” he asked, and Sandy nodded, “Fuck me, Spongebob, please!” she cried and Spongebob shook his head before he stopped everything.

“What? Spongebob why’d you stop?” she asked, and he shrugged, “because this game is kinda getting boring.” he said, Spongebob placed a finger on her lips before she could speak, “but, I have a new game we can play.” he smirked.

“Don't make a sound, make a sound, and the games over.” he said as he dragged his finger down her lips, Sandy blinked, while Spongebob kept grinning at her, not once had he taken his eyes off her.

“Mm!” Sandy gasped as Spongebob had suddenly shoved his cock inside her, “Remember, don't make a sound.” he said before he started to move his hips, Sandy closed her eyes, biting her lip as he continued, this wasn't so bad.

That was until he started to rub her clit at a breathtaking speed. Sandy shot up a little, arching her back while she held her breath as she tried her best not to let out a moan, “gah!” she gasped as he’d started to hold her down by her throat.

Her mind started to go fuzzy, unable to think of anything as this kept going on, and he just kept going, “Mm.” Spongebob moaned as he leaned down and started to kiss her, “Just scream for me, and all of this will be over, if you don't scream- then, this will keep going- hmm.” he whispered after he’d stopped to let her catch her breath.

“You have something to say?” he asked, and she shook her head, Spongebob smiled before he pulled back, turning her over he forced her head to the floor while he took her arms and held them behind her back as he started to fuck her again but this time a lot harder and faster.

“Ah! Spongebob! I can't!” she cried as she came a little, Spongebob scoffed stopping after her little outburst, he grunted as he ejcualted all over her back, “hmm, looks like I win this round.” he chuckled as he let her go before he fell on his back, shaking his head, “What a Silly Game.”

Ah kay, finally finished this little thing before bed, I uh, hope you guys liked dis.. this was alot longer than I'd intended :T be sure to leave a review ^^


End file.
